Fight for Respite
by FatefulWhispers
Summary: After the crucible fired Shepard lived, but has been in a coma for eight months. What happens when she wakes will truly test the power of Liara and Kaia Shepard's love for one another. Old ties resistant to breaking will cause strife. Friends stand strong as ever, but they have one last fight to help their commander in. In their fight for respite. Several pairings!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I don't own any of the characters, they are all property of Bioware and all rights belong to them this is simply for fun as a huge ME fan. I may introduce some OC's later it depends we shall see. :) But I will update weekly if I get enough feedback and people actually like this story, which I hope you do. Please read and review, critique either good or bad is always appreciated I thrive on feedback. I want to please readers...so yeah! There will be fluff! There will be drama, happy moments and heartbreaking ones. Please, join me on this journey and let me tell you these two star struck lovers tale of love after the event of ME3. I may base things off my own game choices for character development but that will all be revealed in story. And I may also make things up or change things from what actually happened in the game but it's all for story sake, I hope you don't mind too much but if you do…read something else. I hope you all enjoy! :D**

Liara stood out on the balcony of Shepard's apartment, a gift from Anderson. She casually sipped some vodka on the rocks, a trait she picked up from her bondmate. Actually now that she thought about it, Shepard and she had never actually enacted the bonding ceremony. That would be something she would have to correct…as soon as her lover woke from the coma she was in. Liara's shoulders slouched with grief and exhaustion. After the crucible exploded, they managed to find Shepard's body, her cybernetics kept her alive long enough for them to save her. However the damage to her body was so extensive, not to mention the mystery of what the crucible did to her, that she fell into a comma.

Dr. Chakwas had come immediately to tend to Shepard, and deemed it for the best that she be in the coma to heal fully, after all her vitals were stabilized. _"God knows Shepard is the most dreadful patient to get to commit to __**bed rest.**__ You want to scare Shepard Liara? Mention bed rest, you can get whatever your little blue heart desires." _Liara chuckled at the memory as she idly swirled her beverage. Perhaps she would listen to the good doctor. The only bed rest she wanted once Shepard woke was to lock her up in her master bedroom, have glyph keep everyone out and away, and show her lover in mind, body and soul how much she missed her, loves her, and how happy she is for the future that they can finally build together. Liara sighed contentedly her shoulders squaring off reflecting the resolve she felt building from deep inside her soul. The elusive respite that Shepard, herself, and all of their friends fought so hard to finally have was a tangible thing. The galaxy was saved, somehow, by Shepard. The Reapers were all destroyed, and they had been working rather quickly at repairing the mass relays and understanding them more, gaining invaluable knowledge previously only known to the keepers and reapers.

It has been eight months since the war ended, and Liara never left her lovers side in that time. Her role as Shadow Broker allowed her to work at the desk in the same room as Shepard was sleeping in. She liked being able to look over her shoulder and see her, she liked the idea of perchance…she wake up and surprise _her_. She smiled warmly at the daydream she so loved to fantasize about.

Doctor Chakwas visited every day for the first two months but it slowly tapered to the now steady once a week, and today was that day. The good doctor was upstairs tending to the commander to whom she was still fiercely loyal to. She had necessities brought by service or friends if they came by to visit and check on Liara and Shepard. And occasionally she would take a stroll around the citadel, but never very far from Shepard.

"Liara." Dr. Chakwas walked out to Liara, "Shepard is showing increased brain activity. It has been slowly increasing the past few weeks, I believe that she should wake soon. I didn't tell you until I knew for certain, but it could be any day now given her brain activity. If it is all right with you I would like to stay here, to be on hand when she wakes." The doctor smiled warmly her hands clasped delicately in front of her, her countenance bright and full of renewed life, new hope now that Shepard would soon wake. Liara knew that look, understood that feeling in this moment more than anyone else could understand it, could _feel_ it more powerfully than any other being alive. She had to set down her drink and steady herself with the balcony railing the emotions she was feeling were so intense. Taking in slow deep gulps of air, she still couldn't help the smile that spread across her soft features.

"Yes Doctor. That is quite alright." She finally managed to say with a soft laugh. "I can't believe.. I am so happy. Kaia will finally be awake soon." Liara couldn't help the flood of tears that abruptly rimmed her eyes and cascaded down her soft blue cheeks. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice when Chakwas came over and initiated the hug she only just noticed she was in. She returned the friendly squeeze, she needed a friend right now, someone to understand what she was feeling, perhaps not to the same degree, but the understanding from a friend helped immensely.

Liara broke the hug, "I'm going to go sit with Shepard." She squeezed the doctors' hands in a gentle friendly human gesture she learned from her, conveying her unending thanks and appreciation in her eyes.

Chakwas nodded and returned the squeeze. She smiled and shook her head gently, "No I understand completely. Don't worry I can manage to make myself comfortable." The doctor turned and walked inside leaving Liara stuck gazing out over the Citadel in another small moment of comprehension. She smiled, new life blossoming within her, and she could feel it and the strength it offered course warm through her body. In a quick motion she tossed back the remainder of her vodka and walked inside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been two days since Chakwas delivered the news, but Liara's excitement had not diminished. She had delivered the news to her friends this morning and promised to notify them _after_ she had her to herself for a little while. They had catching up to do. She wouldn't lie to her friends especially about Shepard's health, they were her only family so she refused to, and she knew they would understand her desire to have her alone first. They all had ample R&R time, either alone or with their lover, and damn it she would have hers soon. She could barely contain her joy, the smile on her face not enough to express it. She contented herself with stroking back her bright crimson hair; she marveled at how long it had gotten in eight months, enough to barely cover her lovers breasts, much longer than it ever had been before. She giggled wondering how her lover would react to her long hair, if she would even notice until she looked in a mirror. That was most likely.

She sat back in her chair, holding her lovers hand in her right and a book she read from in her left. She was reading out loud to Shepard some Greek mythology; her absolute favorite subject other than model plains, guns and blades. Then Liara felt the hand in hers twitch, and she inhaled sharply and stopped reading. Quickly Liara set down the book and leaned in clasping her lovers hand in her own, her heart racing as she looked for more signs of wakefulness from her lover. Shepard's eyes remained closed but she was muttering something.

"Kaia, I'm here." She breathed against her hands through a hopeful smile, her eyes darting over her lovers' soft tan face, wanting the eyes to open. To reveal those burning golden eyes, to see the fire red center in them that bespoke of everything Kaia Shepard was; Fire, life, passion, will, unyielding strength and determination. Her lover spoke again and she held her breathe unconsciously as she listened.

"…favorite..story.." She mumbled louder.

"Kaia, it's me Liara." She smiled, her lover was probably dreaming. Liara bit her lip, "Kaia, love, can you hear me? Are you awake?" She kissed her hand caressing it softly with her thumbs.

And finally those eyelids fluttered and stole her breath as they revealed those molten gold eyes that she missed searing into her whole being, piercing who she was and completing who she is with every look. She could see her lovers eyes slowly come into focus as she blinked.

"Kaia!" Liara simply couldn't help herself, she knew Kaia's body was fully healed, she was simply asleep. So she leaned in immediately and captured her lovers' lips in her own. It took her lover a moment to respond but she did, however she was hesitating and Liara could tell immediately. _She probably wants to get her bearing!_ Liara pulled back smiling unapologetic in her action, but when she saw looked down at her lover her smile fell.

Her lovers countenance was one of complete and utter confusion and wonder tinged with hesitance. And then her lover's voice, that caressed her ears with every syllable, shattered her world with one question and smothered the new life that she felt before.

"Who are you?"

**There it is! Chapter 1. :D what did you think? Good? Bad? Interested or bust? Shall I continue the story? Let me know! And thank you all again for taking the time to read and review this I really appreciate it. **

**~Fateful**


	2. Fleeting Memories & Steadfast Emotions

**OMG! I am so sorry that I haven't updated sooner, not only were the holidays suuuper hectic for me, I ended up re writing this chapter at least six times. I hope you can forgive me, so as an apology I took what would have been two chapters and give you one long one. I hope you all enjoy! Please R&R to let me know what you think of the story and if you like where it is going so far. Biiig things next chapter! Also my Shepard origin story is my own mix of the presets from the game in a way, when you read you'll understand. I know some people may dislike that but it's my story and I'm gonna write it how I want in all honesty. Again sorry for the long wait I will try to update more regularly! Much love!**

Liara couldn't form words, she simply stared at her partner dumbfounded, her eyes glistening with tears that threatened to fall as she realized that Shepard didn't know her. Shepard grunted, physically struggling to sit herself up into a sitting position, her muscles weak from the longevity of the coma she was in.

"I..I'm.." Liara stammered unable to grab the words. She barely managed to keep herself breathing the shock was so intense. Her hands began to gently tremble and felt cold.

"Liara dear why didn't you tell me Shepard woke up?" Dr. Chakwas walked in carrying a tray of lunch for herself and Liara, she hadn't expected to see Shepard awake but was pleasantly surprised as she carried the tray to the desk not noticing Liara's countenance.

"Dr. Chakwas." Shepard stated smiling, comfort settling over her features at recognizing someone, her body physically relaxing more, "It's been too long."

Dr. Chakwas smiled and sat the tray down, "Eight months in a coma is a while. How are you feeling?"

"..A coma? I feel fine Doc' but I uh,…have some questions."

Dr. Chakwas, who was still fumbling with the food on the tray had her back to Liara and Shepard, responded candidly, "Well don't be shy! It's only me and your lover here. Nothing to hide I would guess." She chuckled a bit.

Dr. Chakwas turned around just as Shepard bolted up, "My what? Then is that why she was-" Shepard stopped and remembered the kiss, looked up at Liara momentarily stuck before snapping her eyes back to Chakwas. "Then Doc we have a problem because I have no idea who this asari is." She pointed her thumb in Liara's direction, looking uneasy and ready to run right there if her body were able. "And what coma?" She was completely dumbfouned looking at this point.

Concern replaced the doctors' smile as she immediately started scanning Shepard with her Omni tool. "What is the last thing you remember Shepard?"

Shepard's brow furrowed as she dug into her own memory banks. Recalling was... harder than it should be. "I…My team. We landed on Akuze for a mission. I remember getting in the carrier for transport and landing topside, but that's it. What happened? Where is my team? Is Anderson going to be here soon?" Shepard shot the questions rapid fire, she wanted answers.

Before Chakwas could respond Liara's form went limp and she fell forward, thankfully onto the bed. The doctor checked her vitals tsking. "Liara is fine. The stress was too much, she passed out poor dear... She will be fine. I hope…" The doctor, and with some help from Shepard, maneuvered Liara on the bed so she was lying next to Shepard since the bed was a queen size.

"Shepard I need you to listen. This is going to sound unbelievable, but you have to trust me, you know I would never lie to you." Chakwas sat on the edge of the bed staring intently at Shepard. She crossed her legs and interlaced her fingers together.

"I do trust you doctor. So please, fill me in on what's going on." Shepard leaned back against the pillow and headboard getting comfortable and trying her best to mentally prepare for what she was about to be told.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shepard remained silent the entire time Chakwas filled her in. How she saved the galaxy by destroying the reapers and miraculously lived and all the small details in between, and that what she last remembered about Akuze happened 12 years ago. Shepard remained silent as Chakwas called a woman named Miranda, she was trying to make herself remember all that the doctor had told her, but to no avail. She said that the events on akuze happened years ago… but to her they felt fresh. Her team passed…and Anderson, the only semblance of a father she had her entire life since she was abandoned as a child on Earth was dead…apparently he died in this Reaper War she finished, and right at the end to boot.

Shepard felt like she was in a terrible nightmare that she couldn't wake up from. All of a sudden she wakes up and she's thirty instead of eighteen, she couldn't even get started on thinking about how mentally fucked up that is. Not to mention everyone she loves and holds dear is dead and gone, and has been for a long while… She apparently had a whole life go on that she can't recall. As well as a clearly distressed and heartbroken Asari girlfriend that she didn't know at all, aside from her name being Liara T'Soni, who walked out rather abruptly. The doctor wouldn't give any more up on her, claimed that was a topic Liara would have to help her sort out. She did countless other deeds that made her a hero galaxy wide; she ended the genophage, united the Geth and Quarians, defeated an acient race called the Reapers and saved the known galaxy, she also had a crew that she considered her family, and apparently died once and got brought back, but she couldn't remember a lick of it. Shepard grabbed a handful of sheets and squeezed, gritting her teeth trying to remain calm. She even called on her N7 training but she simply couldn't hold back the tears at the weight of the loss she felt over her team and Anderson and the life she couldn't recall. They were her family, and what felt like all of a sudden…they vanished. She gripped and squeezed fistfuls of her hair, silent tears falling, sobbing as quietly as she could. She felt like her life was stolen from her, and she had nothing left to truly call her own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been a week since Shepard woke, and Liara had avoided her like the plague. She didn't know what else to do… They had Shepard in a new state of the art recovery module that helped repair the body, specifically Shepard's muscle, to the state it was in before it atrophied. She was given warning by Jack that Shepard would be up and about, but she could keep her away if that's 'what her little blue heart desired'. Liara smiled, Jack had moments of genuine kindness and it never ceased to amaze her, even if those kind moments generally meant someone else's demise. But she told Jack no. She had been a coward for a week, and would be no longer. She wouldn't go out of her way to avoid or pursue Shepard. She would simply go about her day and see what happened. Hopefully when she saw Shepard she would be prepared.

Liara gathered some Shadow Broker related data pads she was reading through, put them away and walked through the mess hall. She was hungry but not for anything on the ship. Her body was craving Thessian cuisine, and there was a place on the citadel that just recently opened that she grew rather fond of. Maybe she would be able to figure out how to…handle…the whole Shepard scenario over a comforting meal.

"Hey!" Tali, her best friend, fell into stride next to Liara, "Mind if I join you?"

Liara looked at Tali with a curious smile, "You do not even know where I am going."

"Oh. Well, where are you going?" She hit the elevator button for Liara.

She chuckled gently shaking her head. "To get some Thessian cuisine. There's a cozy little spot that's new, and I am quite fond of it. Its where I went before.. before Shepard woke up…"

"Well wouldn't ya know it, I'm starving, sounds perfect! Let's go!" She looped her arm in Liara's and pulled her on the elevator, dismissing the sadness obvious in Liara.

The elevator ride was quiet, and Liara's intuition that something was off was itching beyond belief. "Tali, what's going on?" She normally had more tact, but right now and with Tali, she didn't need it.

Tali looked around like someone else magically appeared in the elevator with them, "Me? Hiding something? Pfff, You're the Shadow Broker Liara, not me. I thought you knew everything." Tali pulled her off the elevator with her as soon as the doors opened.

Liara let herself be led along, "Very funny Tali." Although she did smile genuinely from her friends' statement, "Now tell me what it is your hiding!"

"Look." Tali stopped and turned around, "The truth is that we finally convinced Shepard to… she needs to…"

"Just say it Tali!"

"Ugh! Bosh tet! Fine.." She took a deep breath and her eyes were closed tight under her mask, "We finally convinced Shepard that melding with you would be the best way to reboot her memory!" Tali flinched back a bit, sometimes Liara had a tendency to let stray biotics fly without thinking when it came to anything Shepard related over the past few months. "Are, are you ok?"

Liara said nothing she just stared down at her feet. "What do you mean finally convinced her?"

"Weelll… remember that Shepard is only 18 mentally and fresh into her N7 training so, she doesn't exactly trust anyone who isn't human, especially inside her own head. We finally got her to agree to it though!"

"And how did you all convince her of that. Shepard has always been stubborn especially in her younger years. So I find this difficult to believe…I must know how. What did you say to her?" Liara's shoulders squared as she spoke, she wasn't going to budge on this and Tali knew it.

"Actually it wasn't any of us who could convince her, not even Dr. Chakwas could! Honestly I was surprised beyond belief, one call later and Shepard is ready to proceed. I didn't even know she-"

"Called? Damn it Tali stop being vague!" Liara's need to know kicked out her normally calm demeanor instantly, "Who did she call? Who did she talk to?"

Tali threw up her hands, "I was about to say it!" She heaved a sigh, "Did you know Shepard had parents? She's never spoken of them before."

"Her parents?" Liara's brow furrowed deep in contemplation scanning the air for memories and thoughts. "They are alive but, Shepard hasn't spoken to them in years! They had a falling out when Shepard told them about us…"

"So how would talking to them make her agree to the meld..?"

"I do not know. But I most certainly intend to find out." Liara started off down the hall, she hit the button on the elevator for Shepards' quarters and waited.

"Boshtet! I want to know what happens!" Tali crossed her arms pouting under her mask a bit.

"I'll fill you in later." Liara boarded the elevator the doors closing silently.

"Oooor I could keep myself informed now…" Tali giggled quietly, she just couldn't help herself. "EDI! Remember that time I helped you learn to dirty talk? I need a favor in return now." She smiled walking to the cockpit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Liara's hands were clinched in tight fists, her nails digging into the flesh of her palm. The elevator doors opened and Liara walked quickly to the door, stopping just short of knocking. What would she say?

Before she could answer her own thought the door slid open, and there stood Shepard. Shepard leaned one shoulder on the bulkhead, her long mahogany tresses accentuating her bright golden eyes; searing, unyielding, calculating, knowing and defiant. Oh but she knew the Shepard behind those barriers… The love, her tender side, she was even gentle and cared far more than she ever let anyone see. Liara realized she was staring for too long from the quirked eyebrow and amused grin Shepard was displaying.

"Like what ya see?" she was clearly amused by the spectacle Liara was sure she looked just then, and shook her head gently.

"My apologies. I was made aware that you wish to meld with me to potentially restore your memories?" Liara completely dodged the previous statement Shepard made and remained completely professional. She did indeed like what she saw, _loved_ it in fact. If Shepard remembered who she was she knew for certainty they would already be naked in Shepard's bed wrapped in love, ecstasy and bliss with no intention of leaving it any time soon.

"Yeah, I do actually. Come in." Shepard pushed off the wall and swept her arm to the right granting Liara entrance.

"May I ask what caused you to agree to this method? From my understanding you…were not slightly inclined when suggested before." Liara stood with her hands clasped, her back to the large aquarium Shepard's cabin housed.

Shepard crossed her arms and plopped down into the seat at her desk with a long dramatic sigh, "Sure I'll tell you. But please stop talking so formal, it's killing me…Literally. I can't take it."

Liara couldn't help her smile and laugh, though she tried to cover it with her hand.

"What? I'm not being funny!"

"Oh I understand." Liara let her formal demeanor drop as she crossed her arms and shifter her weight to one leg. "But seeing you behave this way is actually very funny to me. You're not normally so…"

"What? Serious?"

"Childish, actually." Liara smiled shaking her head.

"I am not childish! I'm eighteen years old and I'm in the N7 program, I'd say the person who did that was anything but childish." Shepard scowled at Liara, her pride clearly wounded.

"I did not realize until now how much humans can change in such a short span of time. But anyway, I dropped the formal talk, you owe me an explanation."

Shepards molted gold orbs bore into Liara for a minute or two, but when she didn't budge or waver under her stair Shepard grunted frustrated and leaned forward, her elbows on her knees. "Fine. When I called my parents my mother answered. I said 'hey Mom it's me!' and she spouted immediately with 'Are you and that asari girl, Liri, Liar? Whatever her name is, that blue _whore_ still together? Because if you are we have nothing to discuss'. I didn't say anything and she hung up. I took it as proof that you and everyone else aren't lying to me… That was hard to chew. Then I realized that you and I being a couple wasn't a lie either. That was even _harder_ to chew considering the great relationship I've always had with my parents. So if I lost contact with them over you… then you must mean everything to me." Shepard was looking at the floor her hands gripping together, turning white at the knuckles, "Now I can't remember twelve years of my life apparently, and none of this makes sense to me. That's all I want. I want to remember, to make sense of all this…mess." Shepard slowly looked up, she was scared.

Liara's heart felt like it stopped, beat faster and warmed all at the same time, and she smiled kindly at Shepard, and after some hesitation it seemed to relax Shepard.

"I don't know how, but you can calm me down with that look..." Shepard looked at Liara perplexed, and in curious awe as she stood. "I want to remember, I'm ready to remember…"

Liara closed the few feet between them in two casual strides and gently took Shepard's hands in her own as her eyes turned black. Shepard surprisingly enough didn't waver in the least. _She's always been strong, fearless, and even so young._ "Then Kaia Shepard, embrace eternity."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Senses merging, both bodies becoming one, yet staying two; every sense heightened and her thoughts were a hailstorm around her as her mind tried to understand who else was in it now. Then all of a sudden she felt a wave of calm and reassurance wash over her. _

"_You are not yet in control of your mind at this stage of your life, I'm sorry I should have anticipated that." Liara's voice echoed around her, she could feel the vibrations when she spoke, just the two of them stood in the middle of a black void, calm, serene._

"_Its ok." Shepard was steadying her breathing, "So how does this work?"_

"_I'm going to take us into your most recent memory before you woke, and fill you in from there. Are you ready?"_

_Shepard took a calming breath. "I never thought I'd be seeing my own life like a movie, but yeah, let's go."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Well now it's just boring!" Tali threw popcorn at the monitor she was using to spy on them, pouting, "Stupid private meld…"

"Ya know, somehow I don't think Shepard or Liara would appreciate this Tali."

Tali jumped surprised, "Garrus! Geeze, you almost gave me a heart attack."

Garrus chuckled, walked over and kissed her mask, "I know _I_ wouldn't appreciate someone interrupting my alone time with you."

"Not the same! Shepard doesn't even know they're a couple, I mean yet. But still! You know what I mean!" She turned back to the monitor and froze, "…I stand corrected…I _think_ she remembers now."

Garrus looked over her shoulder and his eyes bugled, "Turn it off! We don't need to see this!" Garrus and Tali both furiously pushed buttons until finally the screen turned off. "I can never _not_ see Liara's ass…and Shepards boobs…" Garrus starred at the wall before her turned and walked away forever changed.

"Me either….." Tali got up fully regretting ever watching and went after Garrus. Some things aren't meant to be seen by your friends. Tali would take this to her grave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shepard gasped as all the memories fell and clicked into place one after the other, and as the memory of her believing she died at the crucible ended she turned, pulling Liara against her in a tight embrace and kissed her with more passion and fervor than she ever had before. Liara gasped throwing her arms around her lovers neck pressing her body to Shepard's. Shepard caressed and kept them pressed together kissing furiously talking to Liara through the meld as she kissed and nibbled her neck, _"Don't break the meld. I love this. I want this, I want you more than anything. Forever. I want the little blue children we talked about and the future we dreamed of Liara. I'm sorry I couldn't remember, I know it hurt you I can feel it in your memories. I'm sorry."_

Liara had to words she just sent waves of all of her love, understanding, forgiveness and desire. The emotions elicited a growling moan from Shepard as Liara ground her hips into her and bit her lower lip. They fell on the bed and dove into each other in the meld deeper than they ever had before, every touch, kiss, caress, bite, thrust, lick and moan enhanced one hundred fold. Singular thought left them and they became of one mind, they saw themselves as light in each other's' arms in their minds, and seemed to fuse as they both reached beautiful release. But this was more intense than any other time they had made love under a meld before, in a way Shepard couldn't put into words. Liara laid on Shepards chest listening to her heart beat and caressed her abdomen purring in content.

Entwined on the bed under the sheets, Shepard caressed Liara's crest eliciting a pleased hum from Liara. "I love you Kaia." Liara held on tight and it melted her heart, so Shepard held her tighter.

"I love you too Liara, for all eternity." She planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

Liara started drifting off to sleep, and so the meld began to finally fade between them. Shepard smiled watching Liara doze off to sleep, and as the meld broke her memories started to leave her. Shepard clutched her head panicked trying to grab her memories and hold them, but she couldn't, something was ripping them away from her, she couldn't hold them on her own but why?!

Shepard was breathing heavily in a panic as she looked down at Liara sleeping and prayed she wouldn't wake her. She remembered the love they made…the emotion she felt for Liara, and even accepted it but the memories of her past were gone again. She couldn't remember how they came to be together, or anything else that happened in her life again, but Shepard didn't panic, she wouldn't let herself. So she held onto the one thing she knew. She did love this asari, more than anything she could still feel that, at least she had that. And she knew she could trust the crew because Liara said she could before. And she trusted her now, she was the only one she would trust.

She wrapped her arms around Liara and kissed her crest. She had to figure out why she couldn't hold the memories. She would talk to Liara about it in the morning. Tonight, right now, she felt at piece for the first time since she woke up, and she didn't want it spoiled. She nuzzled Liara's crest holding her lover tightly, and let herself drift to sleep.

**Weeeelllll? :D I hope you liked it! Still a build up chapter but I hope it was an enjoyable read for everyone! R&R. What trials and enemies await our star struck lovers next time?! Stay tuned to find out! Hahaha I couldn't help myself… ouo**

**~Fateful**


End file.
